Marin
Marin (マリン, Marin) is a playable character in Hyrule Warriors Legends. She originated from Link's Awakening. Role in Game Marin currently does not have a story significant role in Hyrule Warriors due to being a DLC character that was added to the game post launch. Marin has unlockable weapons and appears as both an ally and as an enemy in the Koholint Island map. She plays a minor story role in the Link's Awakening Puzzle Rewards Map. Character Information Personality Marin is a kind loving soul who enjoys singing and playing music. She has a talent for teaching others how to play instruments, as she had taught the Link of her timeline to play her favorite childhood song Ballad of The Wind Fish. She dreams to one day fly high like a seagull in order to travel the world and share her love for music with anyone willing to listen. Quotes See also: Marin/Quotes Gameplay Marin has a special Water Meter that fills up while attacking enemies. As it does, her bell will gain a soft pink glow. Depending on how full the meter is, it may effect how her C1 performs. :X': Swings down bell at an angle, sending bubbles of water forward that will pop and damage enemies. If the Water Meter is empty, or under 1/3rd full, it will only make one bubble. If its 2/3rds or more it will be three bubbles. If the meter is completely full she will shoot out 5 bubbles arching in a semi circle in front of her. :'Y, X': Swings bell straight up, knocking enemies into the air. :'Y,' Y', X': Performs of series of hops, creating circling sound waves along the ground up to three times, one for each hop. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, X': Performs a series of spins, while moving in a circular motion, similar to Toon Links Special Attack but on a smaller scale. :'Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: Jumps up and slams bell down into the ground, creating a huge explosion of water that sends enemies flying in all directions. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''X: rings bell over head, enemies caught in sound waves being stunned to keep from damaging her and interrupting. Summons the wind fish to fly forward, performing a body slam and tail wip to send all enemies in front of her flying. :Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y, Y''', '''Y: Performs a series of swings that send out exploding bubbles of water directly in front of her. the final end of the combo has performing a series of spins along the ground, ringing the bell over head, and then finishing of the attack string by sending out 3 bubbles of water that create cracking pops to send enemies flying. :A': Rings her bell to summon the wind Fish, who performs a massive belly flop onto enemies in front of her. :'Focus Spirit + A': Creates a magic circle while singing. Creating a small explosion of water and musical energy. :'Focus Spirit Finisher: flings up her bell, tossing out an orb of water, which creates a massive explosion upon striking the ground in front of her. :Weak Point Smash: Swings her bell from left to right, send out waves of water at enemies, before performing a final rising strike up the middle to send enemies flying. Weapons Badge Materials :See also: Hyrule Warriors/Badges Attack Badges= |-|Defense Badges= |-|Assist Badges= Gallery Images= Marin Sprite (HW).png|Adventure Mode sprite Marin Concept (HWL).png|Polished concept Marin Wind Fish - HW.png|The Wind Fish |-|Videos= Hyrule Warriors Legends - Link's Awakening Pack DLC Trailer| External Links *'Marin:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page *'Wind Fish:' Zeldapedia page, Zelda Wiki page Category:Zelda Characters